Prophecy of Corell
by Blue Fortress
Summary: Demons have been banished for decades now they are back. The prophecy is the only thing that is in their way to victory. May and Dawn are a part of the prophecy will they be able to fulfill they prophecy? Or will the fail? CS IS PS
1. Prologue

Hi! This is my first story so be nice.

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon or its respective character.**

Prologue

" Sir, General Esther reporting for duty!" A girl with purple hair saluted.

" General, what seems to be the problem?" A hooded figure asked annoyance in his voice.

The general tried to ignore the fear rising inside of her as she reported. " Sir, we have found an intruder, supposedly a spy from that annoying academy, Corell." She motioned for the guards to bring the intruder in.

The guards dragged the intruder in. The hooded figure raised an eyebrow as the guards brought in a girl with long orange hair, she seemed to be bruised; fresh blood ran down her cheeks her hands were cuffed.

" Soledad. Long time no see, how nice of you to drop by, seems to me that you have come to accept my offer to join us." The hooded figure waved his hand and the guards and the general backed out. The hooded figure circled Soledad looking at her. Soledad tried to ignore his piercing gaze.

" For your information I have not come to accept your offer." Soledad spat.

" Not for long. After I'm done with you, you will not remember who you are, you will fight for us." He cackled evilly.

Soledad gasped as he disappeared she looked around frantically she cursed under her breath. " Soledad." Soledad shivered as he said her name. Her eyes widened, as he appeared right behind her. His smiled, his lip curling smile, his fangs showing. All went silent as he sunk his teeth into her neck; all except Soledad's ear piercing scream.

General Esther shivered outside of the door, she hated to admit it, but she had been eavesdropping. " Uh what am I doing? Eavesdropping is not a way a general should act." Esther facepalmed as she sighed.

" General. You may come in." A booming voice said.

Esther gulped as she straightened herself and pushed the doors open. " You called sir?" She asked as she bowed.

" The transformation is complete, take her away." He wiped the blood of his fangs. " You can give her a name she must not find out her past.'

" Yes sir." She bowed and put Soledad over her shoulders like a duffel bag and walked out.

The hooded figure made sure that Esther was out of the door, he slowly mad his way back to his throne. " Mother." He whispered in a faint voice. " History will not repeat itself. I will prevail at that time the prophecy will be nothing but a useless book."


	2. Chapter 1 what academy?

I'm back! Yes May and Dawn is in this chapter!

**Chapter 1 What Academy?**

" Morning May.' Max mumbled as he trudged down the stairs, his treeko and ralts followed close behind." May if you get up so early then why don't you make breakfast?"

May stuck out her tongue at Max." You now I can't cook Max, so that's why I pour milk."

" What ever."

" Come on guys breakfast is ready. Don't start a fight so early in the morning." Caroline said as she put bacon into a plate, she put the plate on the table and sat down folding her hands.

May and Max looked at each other they knew that when their Mom folded her hands there was big news.

" Mom is everything okay?" " Yeah Mom what is the big news." May and Max asked eagerly.

" Well your Father and I just received a nice letter from Corell academy accepting May to go to their school! Isn't it nice." Caroline explained.

" Corell? An academy? Corell academy?" May repeated drinking her milk. " I've never heard of it before"

" Corell is the school that Dad went to when he was your age. Corell is hidden somewhere between Sinnoh and Hoenn, it's a hidden region with a barrier that protects it from outsiders and intruders. I think that the gym leaders from other regions teach at that school, also students that go there sleep there to they have roommates and four groups known as Crysenth, Kanasbi, Medeivalt, and Synoth it's super cool." Max said in his matter-of-fact tone.

" Young man have you been reading your Dad's diary of when he was young and just became a trainer?" Caroline asked, narrowing her eyes, she always called Max 'young man' when Max was in trouble.

Max gulped and pointed to his pokemon, " They made me do it, I mean they found Dad's diary and then made me do it, I'm innocent!" Treeko and ralts pointed to each other. May tried her best not to laugh, Max gave her his this- is –no –laughing-matter glare, May calmed down and said, " Well I'll be checking that letter and packing for school."

Caroline nodded and handed May the letter, May sprinted up the stairs and closed her door. May quickly opened the letter and squealed in delight. _I'm going to an academy and it's going to be SO cool! No little brother annoying me AND I get to meet new people which mean new friends _May thought excitedly. May then looked at the letter. It had a small picture of what she assumed was the academy and an address.

_Dear Miss May Maple,_

_We have seen your records at Petalburg's school for young trainers. You have been the few trainers that we chose to come to our school. To come to our school you must put up a teleportation spell, because no physic pokemon has been able to teleport themselves to our school. Here are the instructions:_

_Set up the symbol that we sent to you along with this letter at an open space like a forest or plain._

_Stand at the middle of the symbol._

_Close your eyes and think of a dream you had when you were small_

_If you open your eyes and find yourself still at your place where you set up the symbol then we are sorry to say that you are not qualified enough to come to our school. Over all we wish you luck and we hope to see you at our school._

_Sincerely,_

_President Glaze_

May giggled. " What kind of name is Glaze?" She thought out loud, then she remembered her best friend Dawn Summer. " I must call her to tell the great news!"

" Guess what Dawn?" May yelled into her pokenav.

" You got accepted to Corell academy too?" Dawn asked excitedly. May could tell that she was jumping up and down with excitement.

" This is incredible! We are going to the same school!"

" I know!"

" Maybe we can also be room mates too!"

" Room mates? You mean like a dorm with room mates?"

" Yeah. My brother and his pokemon read my Dad's diary when he was at Corell so he practically knows everything about that school." May said lying down on her bed.

" Hey, let's meet up at there at the place you first turn up at Corell!" Dawn suggested.

" Sure sounds cool. See ya. Gotta pack." May said.

" Me too see ya." And they hung up.

May opened her reds backpack and started to pack her clothes. When Max poked his head into May's room.

" Whatcha doing in here Max?" May asked not even looking up.

" Well I heard your conversation with Dawn so I decided to give you a gift, since you know, you'll be going to school and all." Max said holding a brown leather book.

May looked at Max, surprised and took the book, she leafed through it and gasped. " This is Dad's diary when he was at Corell! Thanks little bro." May's sapphire eyes shined as she pulled him into a big hug.

" Let go May, I can't breathe, suffocating in here!" Max said between breaths. Max pulled away from May and ran out of the door.

" Works every time." May chuckled and continued packing.

Two chapters in one day! Yay! I'm pretty lucky because my mom and dad are both of to work! I love stories about angels, wizards, dragons, demons and castles! Drew will appear in the next chapter. So please bear with me!


End file.
